


GREEDY LITTLE KITTY

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lauren Jauregui is Whipped, Master/Pet, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Lauren breaks the rules and Ally punishes her for it :)Also Lauren has a peen.(This took me 4 months to fucking write I h8 myself)





	GREEDY LITTLE KITTY

Lauren and Ally lay soundly in their bedroom, Lauren still wearing her paws and ears from earlier, her tail sitting on their bedside table after being taken out before they got snuggling. 

Ally slept peacefully, but Lauren was wide awake and the more she looked at her sleeping owner, the more her hips began to move against her thigh. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until she felt a sharp tingle of gradification pulse through her cock and then her body. Ally's sleep was yet to be disturbed, so the taller brunette decided that if she did it carefully enough,she could rub herself to an orgasm without her owner ever knowing. 

By the time Ally had woken up from the feeling of Lauren on her leg, Lauren had been close to an orgasm. The tiny blonde remained still for a few moments before swiftly grabbing Lauren's hand and slamming her down onto the bed, letting herself hover above her naughty little kitten. 

"Is master's little kitty being naughty?" She asked, a low growl escaping at the end. In fear, Lauren nods, squirming under Ally's tight grip. 

"What did master tell you about getting off without permission?" She said in a cooing voice. Lauren just let's out a shakey breath and a soft meow. Ally shakes her head and leans down to kiss the younger girls neck, using her right hand to quickly slip down her submissives panties and grabbing her length. She pumps her quickly but gently, eliciting moans and whimpers from the girl under her. 

"You're such a needy little kitty, aren't you. So needy you needed to hump master while she was asleep. Who knew such an adorable little kitten could be such a big slut?" She teased the brunette as she ran her finger down the slit on her tip. Lauren felt paralyzed; completely frozen under her master's touch.

Ally rolls her tongue into her ear, making a low purring sound that excited the sumbissve beneath her even more. Without warning, she swiftly slides off her kitten's panties and stuffed them inside her mouth just as a place to keep them for the time being. 

"You look so cute, Laur...." Ally smiles as she runs her hand over Lauren's chest, squeezing one of her breasts. A soft whimper escapes Lauren's lips, absolutely and shamelessly desperate for her owner. 

"Does my little kitty want to be fucked by master?" The short girl asked in a soft, yet teasing tone. Lauren does nothing but nod furiously, making a sinister grin appear on Ally's lips. Ally rubs her soaking clit through her own panties while running her fingers down Lauren's body. Once her hand met the kitten's cock, she gave it a quick stroke before moving farther down to her entrance. 

"Can kitty get the lube for master?" Ally smiled warmly. The younger girl nods and reaches over to grab a tiny bottle of lube off of the nightstand, handing it to her owner hastily. The excitement Lauren exerted amused Ally, she thought it was entertaining to see her sub so anxious to get fucked. She pumps some lube into her hand, but instead of putting it at Lauren's entrance, she wraps her lubed hand around Lauren's length. The sub hadn't known she was going to do that, but she wasn't complaining. The way Ally's tiny hands wrapped around her and slowly moved up and down made her toes curl and her eyes roll back. Being that she was already so close to a climax, it was hard to keep herself still. 

"I am going to make you cum so fucking hard, Kitten." Ally's words dripped in obvious excitment. It wasn't everyday that has was in the mood for what she had in mind for her sub, so the rarity elated her because she couldn't wait to see Lauren's reaction. Lauren could sense her excitment though, and it worried her because Ally was a notorious sadist. When she wanted, she could be relentless and even come off as a bit heartless. But once she gets into that headspace the only way to stop it is to make her cum. 

Ally stroked at a nice and steady pace, pushing the brunette down to the mattress with her free hand. Lauren couldn't help but moan and whine in response to the pleasure rushing through her veins. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" Ally spoke in a soft, teasing voice that she knew drove her submissive wild. Lauren throbbing around her palm; it was evident that she could cum any second now and that made Ally move her hand faster. She had full control and she says when Lauren is allowed to do anything, so no matter how close she was, she was far away from her release. 

Lauren nods, a desperate whine leaving her mouth. Suddenly, the younger girl felt a hand on her chest, rolling her nipple. She immediately gasps before biting down on her bottom lip. What Ally was doing was quite minimalistic for her, so she didn't know why it was affecting her this well. Maybe it was the circumstance or maybe it was just because it was Ally doing what she did best. 

"Such a good little kitty, yet so naughty." Ally continued to rub herself through her panties as she gave Lauren the best handjob she's ever had. It didn't take long for Ally to grow bored of the steady pace. She wanted to give Lauren more, something she could barely handle. So she pulled her hand away, ignoring the pleas of the girl squirming on the bed. She heads over to the closet, pulling out her box of toys. 

She first pulls out a pink set of ropes, immediately using them to tie up Lauren to the bed. Whilst doing this she could hear her pet complain with whimpers and squirming. Still, Ally didn't budge. After she was secured to the bed, the blonde heads back to the box, her hand emerging with something Lauren never saw before. Ally didn't give the girl the chance to figure out what it was, she simply slipped it onto the head of Lauren's cock and turned it on to a medium volume using the remote. 

Lauren bucks her hips upwards with a mighty moan that filled the room to capacity. The reaction made Ally smile. She knew that the pump would be a good tool for times like now, that's why she bought it. She moves it up and down, watching it do the magic for her. Let's just say Lauren wasn't the only one getting pleasure out of this. Ally felt herself grow wetter and wetter as time went on. The toy's power excited her beyond belief, it was no surprise that she started to rub herself watching it. 

"Please, Master. Let me cum." The brunette cried, her wrists turning purple due to the strain. Ally seemed to be in a trance, not hear what the girl said. She just stared at the pump and mindlessly rubbed herself until the pump naturally popped off. 

"Please." Lauren whimpered a little softer, catching her owners attention. Ally takes the pump away and begins to use her hands again, this time crawling on top her thighs to do so. By this point the submissive was so close to the edge she could feel her body shaking in desperation. Finally, Ally decided she was kind enough to finally agree. 

"Cum for Master, my sweet Kitten. Cum!" She ended with a low growl. Once she heard the word, Lauren let's go, her climax painting Ally's hand white. But Ally didn't stop. She kept pumping her hand up and down until she hear the soft cries of her sub grow louder. She smiles up at the girl, seeing her pain. 

"Did you think I was going to stop, baby?" She cooed. 

"Why would I stop? This is what you wanted right?" She continued to torture her with unbearable pleasure, making tears form and fall from Lauren's eyes. It felt so bad yet so good at the same time. 

"Mas-t-ter, pl-lease..." She cried breathlessly, looking away to hide her face in a pillow. 

"Stop- it hurts." She whined, even if she knew Ally wouldn't budge whatsoever. 

"Why? I thought you wanted me to play with you, baby? That's why you went against the rules. You wanted this to happen, babydoll." She teased, slapping the pale thighs of the girl. 

"You want me to stop?" She leaned down, hovering over Lauren's ear, giving it a quick nibble after. 

"Beg." She stated simply, running her nail up her shaft before sitting up and grabbing the pump once more. Soon enough, it was secure and working Lauren once more. 

"Please, Master! I can't take it!" She yelled, repeatedly yelping the word please after the fact. 

"And why should I?" Ally turned her ear to listen for the correct answer she knew Lauren would provide. 

"Because I'll be a good kitten and never break the rules again!" Lauren barely was able to mutter out with all of her muscles constricting and straining. Without another word, Ally turned off the pump and laid down beside Lauren, both of them breathless and sweaty. It didn't last long though. Ally got up after a moment and untied the girl, massaging the wounds the ropes left gently. 

"You're such a good baby." Ally complimented, kissing Lauren's forehead, making the younger girl smile. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep kitty? Or do you want master to wash you up?" Ally asked softly resting her head on one of their pillows.

"I'll rest, master." Lauren laid back down into the pillows next to Ally. It didn't take long for both of them to fall back asleep.


End file.
